después del odio viene el amor
by lizethzhizhpon
Summary: ichigo es una joven que al ingresar a la academia s e convierte en la burla de todos y una apuesta para kashino perto todo cambiara cuando el amor se haga presente
1. Capítulo 1

**Del odio al amor hay un solo paso**

 **La apuesta y un juramento**

En el internado Dwight School Seúl estudia una hermosa jovencita Amano Ichigo la cual es la más popular en ese colegio con un corazón frio y muy cruel con los que se meten con ella y solo los que la aceptan tal como es los trata bien y es humilde con ellos sus amigos son Caterine, Carlos, Fernando, Mia, Miguel, Cristian, Mayte, Victoria, Daniel entre otros tambien tenía personas con las cual no convivía nada bien. En la academia sr. MARIE se encuentra practicando deporte Makoto Kashino el más popular de la academia que aparte de ser el más guapo, lindo, algo egoísta, es el más inteligente y el mejor haciendo tortas o cualquier comida que sus compañeros no puedan hacer pertenece al grupo A ya que es el número 1 en todo menos en el amor, sus compañeros son Hanabusa y Andue y tambien sus espíritus que a Kashino lo acompaña chocolat, a Hanabusa en cambio café y Andue le acompaña caramel estos les ayudaran a cumplir sus sueños Todo empiesa cuando Ichigo decide vivir cosas nuevas cumpliendo su sueño de ser la mejor patssiere, cocinera del corea es aquí donde pide a sus padres que le cambien y sus padres le conceden su petición pero no podía ingresar asi de facil asi que Henrri al verla emocionada decide ayudarla recomendándola para que ingrese al grupo A. ACADEMIA Srt. MARIE Profesora: buenos días alumnos Alumnos: buenos días maestra Profesora: hoy ingresara una nueva compañera ella estara en el grupo A ya que fue recomendada por Henry espero que la traten bien Pasa Ichigo Ichigo: buenos días compañeros espero llevarnos muy bien lo dijo con una sonrisa (falsa) Kashino: más te vale que vengas lista y bien preparada para los estudios de esta academia me entendiste Ichigo: por supuesto Profesora: por favor basta de comentarios y hagan una torta ahora Todos empezaron Ichigo nunca había cocinado asi que se le cayeron los huevos se le quemo la pasta y la torta tambien esto hizo que todos queden admirados y por supuesto la maestra hizo bajar 30 puntos esto hizo que Kashino le gritara ella salio corriendo entre lagrimas Kashino: la nueva es una boba Santiago: pero está bien buena te apuesto a que no puedes llevártela a la cama en menos de una semana Kashino: está bien facil en un mes puedo conseguir eso y más ajajajaj Santiago; trato hecho Ellos apostaron 1000 dolares por Ichigo Kashino comenzó a tratarla bien la invitaba a salir y eso hizo que muchas chicas se enojaran y sintieran celos al principio Ichigo ingreso con faldas largas y lente no se veía bonita sino algo rara para todos pero esto no impido que ella se enamorara de el hasta el punto de entregarse a Kashino el tambien se había enamorado de ella pero no lo quería admitir pues no le gustaba nada tener que sentir ese sentimiento Hanabusa: kashino te felicito tu y ella hacen la pareja perfecta Andue: estoy de acuerdo aunque antes la odiabas chiflado ajaja Kashino: si claro gracias En eso el sale de la habitación y le dijo a Santiago que el y su novia ichigo ya estuvieron juntos entre sonrisas y Santiago le pago la apuesta pero antes el tuvo que decir delante de todos que le ponía el cuerno con Maribel y que solo la quería para el momento esto hizo kashino Kashino: solo te quise tener en la cama eres fea te odio que asco me dio tocarte peor mientras te mentía andaba con Maribel una verdadera mujer idiota Ichigo: cómo pudiste hacerme esto Hanabusa y andue: kashino te pasaste ya callate deja de decir tonterías Kashino: no es tonteria es la verdad tu solo fuiste una apuesta y la gane en menos de un mes te lleve a la cama facilita ahora vete y dejame empas Ichigo: lo vas a pagar muy caro Todos se le burlaban y le tiraban goma comida todo lo que encontraban a excepción de hanabusa y andue Ya basta dijeron ambos acaba con esto kashino no ves como esta ella Ichigo: juro que volveré y cuando lo haga todos conocerán a la verdadera Ichigo Y hay si se van arrepentir de todo eso lo juro nunca olvidare esta humillación volveré.


	2. Chapter 2

**La verdad**

 **Kashino: deja de decir estupideces no es mi culpa que seas tan facil y haigas creído todo lo que te dije, realmente creías que yo me fijaría en tii por favor**

 **Maribel: que tonta eres niñita el chico más popular, el más guapo de todo el colegio, el más inteligente ajaja XD realmente pensaste que se fijaría en alguien tan insignificante como tuu, una basura, una porquería es lo que eres, lárgate aquí nadie te quiere maldita perra fuera vete.**

 **Todos gritaban y se burlaban excepción de hanabusa. Andue y Rumi que llegando la defendió**

 **Rumi: que te pasa tarada que no tienes cerebro, dejen de molestarla**

 **Kashino: tú no te metas, solo hay que ser realista nadie se fijaría en esta naca que está bien fea.**

 **Ichigo se sentia muy mal y se fue corriendo, todos se reían de ella**

 **Rumi: como pueden ser tan crueles**

 **Maribel: ella es la idiota que se cree todo ajaja maldita pobretona y encima fea que asquerosa**

 **Hanabusa y andue salieron a buscarla**

 **Pero ella no aparecía**

 **Ichigo estaba hablando con alguien en el celular**

 **Ichigo: papá Santiago no sabes lo que me acaba de pasar (decia ella entre lágrimas)**

 **Papa Santiago: hija porque estas llorando que sucedió**

 **Ichigo: necesito salirme de este colegio ahora por favor ven a buscarme nom aguanto un segundo más estar aquí**

 **Papa de ichigo: ahora no puedo ya mismo llegan mis socios para hablar de la empresa**

 **Ichigo: claro siempre hay cosas más importantes que tu hija y que quieres que yo haga has algo pero yo aquí no quiero estar me entendiste.**

 **Papa Santiago: está bien hija ahora mismo le mando al chofer**

 **Ichigo: bueno lo espero adiós papa te veo en casa**

 **Papa Santiago: está bien hija besos cuidate.**

 **Ichigo se encontraba afuera esperando al chofer de repente vio a Rumi, Andue y Hanabusa que gritaban su nombre, la estaban buscando pero ella se escondió atrás de los asientos donde esperan la buseta los alumnos el fin de semana para salir con sus padres. Pero en eso hace caer su maleta y ellos al escuchar el ruido deciden acercarse, en eso llega el chofer.**

 **Chofer: srt. Ha llegado el momento de volver a casa**

 **Ichigo: que bueno llegaste a tiempo, muevete guarda mis maletas y vámonos ahora.**

 **En eso el chofer obedece y en el momento que Ichigo decide entrar para sentarse e ir a casa llegan los tres compañeros Rumi, Andue, Hanabusa los tres gritan**

\- **Ichigo por favor espera, solo 5 minutos**

\- **Rumi: Ichigo no es necesario que te vayas Kashino es un completo idiota no le hagas caso por favor quédate.**

\- **Andue: no entiendo como pudieron hacerte eso, pero No les des el gusto.**

\- **Hanabusa: si no te vayas, todo va a estar bien.**

\- **Ichigo: déjenme empas váyanse con sus amigos apuesto que todos son cómplices y tranquilos que muy pronto me tendrán de vueltas y ese dia sera cuando me olvide totalmente de Kashino, entonces volveré y hare que todos paguen cada lagrima derramada, cada humillación todos pagaran eso lo juro.**

 **Ene so ella cerró la puerta de la limosina, lo que sorprendió a los jóvenes es que era una limosina muy lujosa, que solo un millonario podria tener, pero Ichigo es pobre es imposible que ella tenga dinero y menos un chofer que venga en una limosina demasiada cara.**

 **Pero desde la ventada del segundo piso donde se encontraban la habitación de los jóvenes se encontraba chocolat, la cual le dijo a Kashino que la torpe al fin se fue, pero él se encontraba acostado en su cama pensativo**

 **Pensamiento de kashino**

 **"que fue lo que hize, por que no la puedo sacar de mi mente, porque me duele tanto que ella se haya ido, que es lo que pasa, odio este sentimiento, la odio a ella, odio sus labios, su piel morena, me dio asco tenerla en mi cama, tener que besar sus labios, su cuerpo, hacerla mia, ya basta voy a dejar de pensar en eso, mejor me voy a la cocina con los demás"**

 **Saliendo de sus pensamientos**

 **Kashino: vámonos chocolat, aver que podemos hacer hoy**

 **En eso cuando baja las escaleras lo esperaban sus dos amigos y Rumi que era su compañera.**

 **Rumi: por tu culpa ella se marchó quien te crees que eres, maldito**

 **Andue: lo peor es que ella piensa que fuimos tus cómplices**

 **Hanabusa: y juro vengarse de todos nosotros y que muy pronto tendremos noticias de ella y todo por tu maldito odio hacia ella.**

 **Kashino: como si me importara, me da igual lo que haga esa naca, mujeres sobran y que ella piense que en verdad me enamore de ella, ajaja está loca, ahora apártense de mi camino entendieron.**

 **Los tres estaban decepcionados**

 **Por otro lado, en la casa de ichigo**

 **Mama Sofía: hija tu padre nos acaba de llamar para darnos la noticia que decidiste regresar, hay mi vida que bueno ya que falta dos meses para agosto 15 y sera tu cumpleaños mi niña preciosa**

 **Ichigo: lo se mama prefiero descansar un poco por favor voy a subir a mi habitación**

 **Sus hermanos estaban adentro esperándola tenía 9 hermanos ella era la menor y la décima cuatro 6 eran varones y cuatro mujeres con ella obviamente**

 **Carlos: hermana al fin llegas**

 **Daniel: para que volviste mocosa**

 **Ichigo: dejame empas**

 **Mariana: hermana dejalo él siempre es amargado**

 **Ichigo: y los demás donde estan**

 **Daniel: estan trabajando o que crees que son vagos igual a voz**

 **Ichigo no dijo nada y se fue a su habitación que era muy lujosa**

 **Ichigo: al fin en casa, como pude ser tan boba y creerle, entregare a él fue una completa idiota, como te odio Kashino, pero en menos de un mes todos sabran quien es la verdadero ichigo hay se van arrepentir porque resulto ser más peligrosa cuando se trata de venganza, voy a regresar a mi colegio anterior y hay volveré aser la misma de antes ajaja si supieran con quien se metieron con la hija de un empresario muy poderoso a parte diseñador y político mi madre dueña de grandes empresas, haciendas a parte doctora, dueña de un hospital mis tíos dueños de spam y tantas cosas más el dinero me sobra y eso me servirá para vengarme de todos ajaja**

 **Ya eran las 21:30pm y llego el papa y sus hermanos todos se reunieron**

 **Ichigo bajo con un vestido pegado a su cuerpo con unas zapatillas que combinaban muy bien**

 **Ichigo: papa, mama y hermanos e decido volver a mi academia anterior**

 **Sandra: pero hermana porque**

 **Tatiana: mejor quédate, no te vayas al internado de nuevo que van a decir tus amigos**

 **Ichigo: eso es lo de menos, me vale y dejen de preocuparse tanto ok**

 **Oscar: siempre a la defensiva hermanita**

 **David: hermana eres una fierecita**

 **Max: por lo que veo no estas de humor para aguantar una broma**

 **Andrés: hermana solo queremos lo mejor para ti**

 **Papa Santiago: hija si eso quieres, no hay problema para mi**

 **Mama Sofía: si hija siempre te apoyaremos**

 **Ichigo: gracias mama mañana mismo regreso**

 **Todos sonrieron, pues ichigo es una joven muy millonaria y eso nunca supieron los estudiantes de**

 **Srt. MARIE**

 **Al dia siguiente ichigo se puso su uniforme una mini falda con su chaleco, y botas estaba muy hermosa no era nada de lo que era en la academia anterior, su chofer la llevo a su colegio, cuando bajo sus maletas fueron llevadas a su habitación, en eso ella iba a buscar a sus amigas, pero tropezó con Rafael.**

 **Ichigo: hola querido como has estado, me extrañaste, te acuerdas de este dulce angelito ajaja**

 **Rafael: hola preciosa como no recordar a la más popular e insoportable, maléfica Ichigo**

 **Ichigo: ajaja no exageres, me fascina la vida loca, ademas regresa para volver a probar la cocaína, extraño ese sabor delicioso**

 **Rafael: tranquila bonita hoy festejaremos tu regreso con cocaína y otra droga más que te llevara a los cielos**

 **Mia: eres tu gordis como estas mi niña**

 **Caterine: estas regia loquita**

 **Miguel: te extrañábamos chuki**

 **Victoria: ya te extrañábamos**

 **Ichigo: y yo a ustedes aunque aún me falta algunos por saludar ajaja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un fatal accidente y una mentira**

 **Todos rieron ante las palabras de ichigo, en el camino se encontró con cristian, Mayte, carlos, fernando, daniel sus compañeros muy apegados a ella**

 **Mayte: mi niña preciosa has vuelto**

 **Ichigo: por supuesto querido he vuelto**

 **Cristian: supongo que vienes a seguir con tus bromas**

 **Fernando: boba te extrañábamos eres la más loca y arriesgada del colegio entero, ya eras hora que regreses**

 **Daniel: vaya vaya te tendremos que soportar bienvenida preciosa**

 **Ichigo: ya vasta déjense de tantas idioteces, por favor quiero hablar contigo Mayte y Mia por favor podemos ir a la habitación**

 **Mayte y Mia: si vamos**

 **Ichigo: por cierto casi lo olvidaba hoy en la noche vamos a realizar la mejor fiesta que haya habido en todo los años, va a ver tragos, y las drogas más caras del mundo y todo pagado por mi jajá en la cafetería de Rafael hay nos reuniremos verdad amor**

 **Rafael: claro preciosa**

 **Todos sonrieron y ellas se retiraron, pero en el camino se tropezó con una joven**

 **-: que te pasa tarada**

 **Ichigo: tarada jaja ubícate chiquita a mí me vas respetando de lo contrario te ira muy mal**

 **Mayte: carol por favor evítate problemas**

 **Carol: esta naca empezó, que crees que te tengo miedo, maldita gata**

 **Ichigo: a mí me vas bajando el tonito de tu vos de lo contrario vas a saber quién es Ichigo y te juro que no descansaría hasta verte de rodillas pidiéndome perdon**

 **Carol: sabes que mejor me voy**

 **Ichigo: vete nadie te está cogiendo infeliz ajaja**

 **Sus amigas la detuvieron, y subieron, carol tuvo un poco de miedo y se fue**

 **Mia: ahora sí cuéntanos por qué regresaste gordis**

 **Mayte: si cuéntanos**

 **Ichigo: he vuelto pero no me quedare mucho tiempo en un mes volveré a la academia anterior y todos pagaran, todos sabran quien es la verdadera Ichigo y se van a arrepentir ajaja no saben con quién se han metido malditos**

 **Mayte; me das miedo**

 **Mia: si tienes razon das mucho miedo güerita**

 **Ichigo: nada de eso, solo que les are pagar cada lagrima que derrame cada burla, cada humillación, toda las mentiras van a pagar eso lo juro, no descansare hasta que me supliquen perdon.**

 **Mia y Mayte no sabían que decir los ojos de ichigo brillaban pero de venganza su mirada era de odio sus palabras daban miedo.**

 **Por otra parte en la academia**

 **Maribel: hola Kashino, mi amor como estas**

 **Kashino: no molestes ahora, no tengo tiempo para escuchar estupideces**

 **Santiago: estas de mal humor, parece que ichigo se marcho**

 **Kashino: a quien le importa**

 **Maribel: juro vengarse de todos nosotros**

 **Santiago: la verdad es que si me da algo de miedo**

 **Kashino: eso es lo de menos que daño nos podria hacer esa naca**

 **Rumi: mucho daño**

 **Maribel: porque lo dices tarada**

 **Hanabusa: ella no miente**

 **Andue: lo que descubrimos es algo impresionante**

 **Santiago: que fue lo que descubriste**

 **Rumi: ella es hija de Santiago Chan**

 **Kashino: que el empresario más millonario de Japón, china su esposa dueña del hospital más grande, diseñadora entre otras cosas su familia es la más prestigiosa, no puede ser cierto debes estar equivocada**

 **Andue: pues aunque sea difícil de creer es hija de ellos, tengo entendido que hoy está en su nuevo colegio Dwight school Seúl**

 **Maribel: eso es imposible, no puede ser verdad, dejen de mentir**

 **Hanabusa: no es mentira**

 **Kashino: saben que ya me aburri asi que ya es noche y mejor me voy**

 **Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones**

 **Pero en un la cafetería de Rafael las cosas iban empeorado, todos comenzaron a beber, Ichigo, Mia y Mayte estaban muy drogadas era la décima ves pero esta vez probaron vitamina k y otra más fuerte bailaron toda la noche y en la madrugada eso de la 2:00 am decidieron regresar Raúl no bebió nada por cuidarlos pero lamentablemente basto un descuido para que todo cambiara.**

 **En el auto**

 **Ichigo: que hermosa vida, muy pronto volveré y vas a pagar muy caro Maribel sobre todo tu Kashino y todo los demás eso lo juro**

 **Mayte: ya, jajaj no creo que hagas nada malo**

 **Cristian: no eres capaz de hacer tanto daño querida**

 **Rafael: ya hagan silencio por favor**

 **Ichigo: mi amor divierte un poco, toma un poco de trago**

 **Rafael: por favor mi reina compórtate y no soy tú amor**

 **Ichigo: jajajaja huy que carácter**

 **Rafael: estas muy borracha**

 **Ichigo: cuidado**

 **Pero fue demasiado tarde, pues un tráiler ocasiono que el auto donde estaban ellos se revolcara y callera al rio que estaba muy profundo.**

 **En esos de las 10:00am todos recibieron la noticia, y los compañeros de la academia srt. Marie la dieron por muerta, Maribel estaba algo mal por lo ocurrido ya que a pesar de sus diferencias nunca le deseo la muerte a Ichigo, pero Kashino estaba feliz porque decia que al fin se libre de ella y que sabía que Ichigo nunca cumpliría su venganza.**

 **Todos dejaron de hablar del accidente**

 **Pero sus padres llegaron al hospital para saber que sucedió con su hija.**

 **Padres: que sucedió con nuestros hijos, díganos doctor**

 **Doctor: tranquilos todos estan bien aunque Ichigo recibió un golpe muy fuerte ella está bien, pero todos ellos van a necesitar ayuda para que dejen la droga**

 **Padres: como que se drogan**

 **Doctor: pues si estaban drogados excepto el joven Rafael**

 **Padres está bien lo haremos pero déjenos verlos por favor**

 **Doctor: por supuesto acompáñenme**

 **Los padres vieron a sus hijos, ellos siguieron el tratamiento y los hermanos de ichigo la apoyaron**

 **Pero ichigo pidio a sus papas que por favor vuelvan a ponerla en la academia anterior ya habían pasado cinco meses y la supuesta muerte de ichigo quedo en el olvido**

 **Continuaraaaa...**

 **¿Qué sucederá acaso ichigo volverá, sus padres le darán el gusto nuevamente, regresara para vengarse?**

 **Espero que les guste**


End file.
